iNew Moon
by Rolyn
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story iTwilight. I've been meaning to write this for a while. Once again Sam gets caught up in the fantasy world that is the Twilight series, but on better conditions. This is in fact, a Seddie ;


_In 'iTwilight' I had been getting mentions of making a sequel and continuing through the entire twilight series. At the time I was thinking 'Well I'm way too busy…' but my love for twilight has brought me to the conclusion that I will in fact make a sequel with a few changes from the last story if you guys don't mind…_

_I understand that in the last story the OC I made to take the role of Jacob was named Cameron…well I'm now changing that to Caden. Just roll with it peoples._

* * *

_Chapter One: Happy Birthday Sam_

* * *

"Mmm, mama loves her some cake…" I mused as I inhaled yet another large bite of the red velvet cake that had been prepared for my seventeenth birthday. The cake had been a sight to behold since it had been in the shape of a ham with a figurine of me sitting at the top made entirely of sugar.

Carly had been raising her money for that cake for about a month prior to my birthday…but the cake didn't last long, not with a sugar crazed Sam staring at a cake in the shape of ham. Even with Freddie and Spencer's help they couldn't hold me back; they didn't even get through the birthday song before I snatched up a handful of the cake and shoved it into my mouth.

Carly had not been happy with that, but Freddie had laughed it off while pointing out that I has cake on the corner of my mouth. Being as bold as he _never_ is, he leaned forward to lick it off for me. That had earned him a good punch to the head, but surprisingly enough he shook it off and continued to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him, his laughter could be infectious at times…I loved that laugh of his…hmm that dorky laugh.

"I think it's time we cut you off." Freddie breathed as he reached for the slice of cake I was holding. In response I held the cake closer to me and let a growl vibrate in the back of my throat. Freddie didn't falter…

"Getting in between this girl and her cake is worse than getting in between a Pit-bull and his bone." I muttered as I gazed longingly at the half eaten piece of cake. Freddie rolled his eyes before muttering in annoyance under his breath.

"Yea, but then I wouldn't be able to give you your gift." He said smartly as his mouth curved up at the corner.

"Is the gift more cake?" I gasped as my eyes grew wide with excitement. He laughed lightly while shaking his head. My excitement vanished and I narrowed my eyes into a glare. "Not interested."

"Trust me," He said taking the cake from my hand and placing it on the Shay's coffee table. Yes, once again I was having my birthday party at the Shay apartment. It has now become a tradition between Carly, Freddie and I. Freddie had his Seventeenth here as well not over four months ago. "You are going to like this gift."

"More than cake? My dear Fredward, I find you horribly mistaken." I laughed as he took my hand in his and led me towards the stairs that led to the loft. He paused and glanced back at me with one eyebrow raised as if this were a challenge. I motioned for him to continue and he led me up the stairs and into the loft.

There was no loud talking and eruptions of laughter to disturb us; there was only the low thump of the music under our feet and the faint crashes that were being caused by Spencer no doubt. A sigh escaped my lips as I strode past Freddie into the loft before turning on my heel to face him just as he shut the door.

"Why did we have to do this in private?" I questioned as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Freddo, are you trying to have your way with me?" I continued with a sly smile coming to my lips.

"No I'm saving that for your eighteenth birthday." He said showing a devilish smirk of his own. I chuckled at the comment. "I just wanted us to be alone for a bit." He added as he strode over to me. I smiled in a way that only I could as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I'm liking this so far…" I commented as I smirked up at him. He laughed before leaning in towards me, his lips just a mere movement away from brushing against mine. I could have taken the initiative and taken the kiss easily but I would not fall into temptation and give him the satisfaction…although it was killing me…

"Why don't I just give you that present now?" He said as he quickly pulled away from me, smiling coyly. I grit my teeth and fought back the urge to punch him for teasing me in such a manner. It was the only way he could any way.

He moved past me and towards the car seat, leaning over the hood to retrieve a medium sized box that was wrapped in black paper with a red bow sitting at the top. I perked a brow as he held the box out to me, grinning from ear to ear in the way only an excited dork could. I reluctantly took the box from his hands, giving it a good shake as I leaned in to listen.

"Hmm…" I mused. I inspected the box a bit before glancing back at him. "Is it some new computer part or something?"

"Why don't you just open it?" He deadpanned.

I shrugged and lifted the lid to the box to find a pendant resting on a white pillow. I cocked my head as I examined the pendant. It looked to have a griffin on it and diamonds surrounding the pendant that sat on a velvet string that crossed just below the pendant. The choker seemed so familiar to me…but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

"Wait…this is…OH!" I gasped snatched the pendant from the box and gazing at it closely. I smiled brightly as I finally recognized the piece of jewelry. "This is the Cullen crest, right?"

"Alice's to be precise." He added with a knowing smile.

"No chizz," I said rolling my eyes at him. He laughed lightly before I saw him glance down at the box the pendant had come from. "It's awesome and for the first and last time I am going to say this to you…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…you haven't finished opening the present." He said glancing down at the discarded box once again. I furrowed my brow and followed his gaze.

"I don't like tricks Fredweird…get to the point." I said lowly. He nodded slowly as he reached for the box, pulled out the pillow and held the box out to me once again. I quirked a brow as I looked into the box that had two slips of paper sitting at the bottom with the term _New Moon Premier _printed across the top. My breath hitched in the back of my throat.

"No…way…" I breathed staring at the two tickets. It was only a matter of seconds before I exploded. An ear splitting scream cut through the air as I jumped up and down in a fashion that only a fanatic girl could. Normally I wasn't one to act like one of those fanatics that obsess over such a media inflamed fandom, but I was a true fan of the literature itself.

Ever since I had finished _Twilight _prior to being in a coma for a while I had went straight into reading _New Moon_. In between those two periods I had explained to Freddie my strange dream that had been holding me in an eternal slumber. Of course he had laughed and of course I had punched him.

"Thank you Benson! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed like Carly would before grabbing him in a tight embrace. He laughed lightly as he returned the hug, trying to match my strength…trying.

"I thought you would never say thank you again." He laughed. I pulled away from him with a playful smirk on my face.

"Watch it Benson…"

"So, I take it you like your gift?" He questioned perking a brow at me. I cocked my head to the side, feigning contemplation before nodding slowly and setting down the pendant and the box.

I gripped the collar of his shirt and jerked him down to me, crashing his lips onto mine before brushing my tongue against his lips coaxing them to open for me. I mewled in satisfaction when he quickly complied causing me to marvel at that warmth that had my hands clenching onto his shirt tighter.

He leaned into me a bit and I groaned before pulling away, taking in a gulp of air. He smirked at me and I bit my lip. Every kiss felt like our first to me.

"Love the gift…"

"Better than cake?"

I gave a thoughtful look and shook my head with a grin etched across my face. "Nope." He groaned in response and took me up in his arms before slinging me over his shoulder "Fredward, put me down!"

"Happy Birthday Sam."

* * *

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I will try to get another chapter up very soon…that is, if you want me to. Reviews would be appreciated my dear friends so what are you waiting for? Go ahead and press that button for me people. It would put a smile on my face._

_~December Roses~_


End file.
